


April Showers

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Fairy AU, M/M, ishimondoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Lost in an unexpected storm Ishimaru comes across someone he never expected...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540987
Kudos: 30





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth oneshot for Ishimondo Week!  
* This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Ishimaru sighed as he gazed out at the growing storm. It had been so tranquil earlier and he’d been so busy gathering food for dinner that night that he hadn’t expected it to change so suddenly and been caught in it. Thankfully he was small enough to hide in the branches so once it passed he would be able to get home safely.

Not that it didn’t make the concern of getting swept away any less but hopefully it wouldn’t get to that point. He couldn’t possibly fly in such a torrent after all. Not with how strong the wind happened to be and how drenched he’d become. He should have been far more careful…

A crack from below quickly pulled him out of his thoughts and he tensed as he turned invisible, anxiously peering down to see what sort of animal might be nearby. Normally Ishida would simply charm them so he wouldn’t have to worry but he was far more exposed this time so he couldn’t let whatever it might be notice his presence.

What stumbled out of the brush was completely unexpected however and he couldn’t help but stare and gasp softly in bewilderment at the sight of it. What on earth was a human of all things doing in the forest in this kind of weather?! Had they gotten lost or separated from their friends?

That certainly seemed to be the case with how they were acting. He could faintly make out what they were muttering as well and he flinched as they punched the trunk of the tree he was in, concern and fear in his crimson eyes as he heard them cry out from below. Had they hurt themselves?

If that was the case then he couldn’t simply ignore them. Especially as he could sense the storm growing worse. It wouldn’t do to simply let them have to suffer through it like he was going to have to. Even if he was utterly terrified of what this human might do when he saw him. There was a reason fairies never tended to interact with humans all that much.

He slowly and nervously floated down to them though and peered around the trunk of the tree to see them hold their hand and muttering to themselves, a small frown coming to his features as he took in the human’s appearance. This one was dressed in such a strange way and the odd hairstyle he happened to have only added to it along with their violet eyes. Were all humans like this?

Admittedly he’d never been so close to one before so he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He took a deep breath regardless and slowly and carefully approached them, gently placing a small hand onto where he could see a bruise forming and determining the best course of action to handle it. Healing wasn’t one of his strongest abilities but he was willing to try.

“What th’ hell…? What’s-Holy shit!!”

The sudden shout made him squeak and rush to hide behind the tree, his small body shaking in terror as he whimpered. He hadn’t expected the human to react quite like that and he let out scream as the human clapped his hands around him and squeezed his eyes shut as he waited to be crushed. There were quite a few tales he’d heard about humans growing up after all.

It never came though and he sniffled as he slowly opened his eyes to see the human gazing down at him in both wonder and worry before he tensed and turned invisible once again as he cowered and trembled in his hand. What did it want with him? And why was this human looking at him like that?

“Hey now… I’m not gonna hurt ya… I jus’ wasn’t expectin’ to see a fairy in front of me like that… Uh… Ya lost or somethin’?”

He gasped as the human gently poked his cheek with a finger and hummed softly as he let them stroke his head, a small nervous smile coming to his features as he became visible in response and shook his head. The fact that this human was being so gentle with him was baffling but he appreciated it all the same. Especially as the rumble of the storm was getting louder.

Which was why when he learned that the human was indeed lost he quickly pointed out somewhere they could take shelter and held on as they started moving in that direction, a soft chuckle from the other making him flush slightly as he continued to be shown affection. Why on earth this human found his reaction so humorous he didn’t know but he was simply glad they were harmless.

Once they made it to the small alcove nearby he relaxed as well and glanced up at the other in slight curiosity and confusion, blinking in surprise as he was gently placed into one of the pockets of their clothes. What was…?

“Its gettin’ kinda bad now. Ya shouldn’t get too wet in there. Damn… I hope this doesn’t last too long… I don’t wanna end up walkin’ in th’ dark… Name’s Mondo by the way. What’s yours?”

A warm smile came to his features as the other said that and he huddled inside the pocket with a sigh from how surprisingly cozy it happened to be, his wings fluttering behind him as he fiddled with his tie. Maybe humans weren’t as bad as he’d heard. The fact that he was willing to tell him his name was proof enough of that and he quietly did the same, shyly glancing towards him as Mondo patted his head and grinned at him. Hopefully they could both go home soon.


End file.
